The Power's in Your Heart
by gigglebuns
Summary: Ok, well I am no good at these summary things so here is my best shot. My story is about me and my friends going to a wizarding college I have created in Hogsmeade. Its the beginning of the summer of Laura and Kendall's first year and the last
1. This is NOT Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other names and object that might be used in her books or movies I own everything else.  
  
**Chapter 1: This is NOT Good**  
  
"Wow, two weeks until schools out! Hard to believe, isn't it?" asked Heavan as she exited her advanced magical law class. "How was your first year?"  
  
"Yeah, this year has gone by fast. I mean, I'm almost done with my first year of college and I still don't know what I want to major or minor in," Heavan's best friend Kendall exclaimed.  
  
"Well maybe you'll enjoy that internship Oliver got you. Where was it again?" questioned Heavan.  
  
" It's at Mr.Gimda's broom design company," answered Kendall.  
  
"Oh! Well even if you don't like it at least you'll earn some extra cash," offered Heavan.  
  
"Good point. So how does it feel to be entering your last summer before you become a full time worker?" asked Kendall.  
  
"Weird. I finish this summer and then most of next year I'll be following Mr. Weasley around being his right-hand woman," moaned Heavan. "But it's all going to be worth it when I'm Minister."  
  
"Yeah, always have to send a women in to do a man's job," smiled Kendall. Heavan giggled too.  
  
"Well, got to get over to the Quidditch field to meet Oliver. See ya tomorrow!" said Heavan as she Apparated and Kendall headed toward the dorms.  
  
Meanwhile, in a town not too far from Thadora College in Hogsmeade to a town called Blamance, Kendall and Heavan's good friend Danielle was in with a patient.  
  
"I mean, come on I meet the man of my dreams one day. We get married. Have a kid and then eleven years later I get a letter stating that my child has been excepted to some school of some sort and my husband confesses to me he's a wizard," rambled a lady on a brown leather coach.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Danielle non- chantey.  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's the name. Wait, how did you know? Are you one of-of them too?" asked the women.  
  
"Well, if you must know ……yes," answered Danielle. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"Oh no! I kind of find it a relief. We should discuss this at our meeting tomorrow. Thank you Dr. Weasley," the women said as she gathered her things and left the office.  
  
"Man, I really wish people would inform their spouses. That's like the fourth time this week," said Danielle wondrously.  
  
Back at the Quidditch field Heavan was finishing her report on 'Why It's Important to have a Universal Money System', when her cell phone rang the theme from Star Wars. Heavan answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"H-H-HE DUMPED ME," crackled the voice of Heavan's other good friend Laura's voice.  
  
"Harry did what?!" exclaimed Heavan. Laura and Harry had been going out ever since their fifth year. It was just second knowledge to everyone who knew the couple that they would one day marry, but now this came along.  
  
"HE DUMPED ME!!!" WHAILED Laura.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," comforted Heavan, "He was an idiot to do that."  
  
"B-b-but I loved him and I-I thought he loved me too. I was such a fool!" moaned Laura.  
  
Heavan said the first thing that came to mind. "Only fools rush in," was what she came up with. It made Laura laugh which was the intended idea.  
  
"Hey babe, who ya talkin' to?" asked a voice from behind belonging to Oliver Wood, Heavan's boyfriend of seven years. Hogwarts sweethearts.  
  
"Laura. Harry dumped her," Heavan whispered back at him.  
  
"Oh," said Oliver like he was sorry he asked.  
  
"Hey, Laura, I got to go. I'll try to call you back later. Why don't you call Kendall for right now, ok?" and with that Heavan hung up. "Done already?"  
  
"Yeah, we went through four chasers. All of them knocked out by oncoming bludgers," informed Oliver. Then he added, "We're bring in some new beaters to fix that."  
  
"I would think so," Heavan quipped.  
  
"Ready to go home? I'm pooped," asked Oliver.  
  
"I'm ready to go anywhere with you," Heavan suggested  
  
"Hey! How vos your day?" asked Gabrielle Delacour.  
  
"Oh, ok. You?" returned Kendall as she closed the dorm door.  
  
"It vas great! Guess vho I saw!" questioned Gabrielle. Just when Kendall was about to say 'I give up' Gabrielle yelled the answer, "'Arry! And 'e asked me out!" Just then the phone rang Kendall went to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello," said Kendall.  
  
"HARRY DUMPED ME!!!!" wailed Laura  
  
"Oh boy. This isn't good," mumbled Kendall, as she looked between a happy Gabrielle and the phone.  
  
  



	2. A Match Made In

Disclaimer: None of the characters or place names are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Any other names mentioned are from my life or imagination.

**Chapter 2: A Match Made In…**

"My 'air iz a total disaster!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she fussed over her already gleaming hair.

"It's fine. Your hair can't look any better than it does," Kendall said as she watched Gabrielle fling combs, brushes, oils, and other hair care products across the room. 

"Okay. I'll take a break from zee 'air and choose an outfit. How 'bout that?" Gabrielle asked. She walked over to the closet. "Oh, I know! How about zat black and red sleeveless dress?" 

"I think that's a bit much," Kendall remarked as she scrunched up her nose. 

"Oh, okay," Gabrielle replied with a look of disappointment. "Vat about zee purple 'alter and black jeans?" 

Kendall began to disapprove, but Gabrielle already was onto a different outfit. As Kendall continued to watch Gabrielle toss clothes everywhere she thought of the perfect outfit. 

"I've got it! What about your cream peasant blouse with my lace up glitter jeans?" asked Kendall. 

"Zat vould be perfect! I know I threw zat shirt out 'ere somewhere…" Gabrielle exclaimed and began to rummage through the huge pile of clothing. Kendall went to her dresser and got out the jeans. 

After Gabrielle had dressed she stepped in front of the full-length mirror. "So vat do you think?" she asked. 

"You look great! But can I do one thing?" Kendall asked. 

"Sure, go ahead," Gabrielle shrugged. Kendall went up behind her and undid the half ponytail. Gabrielle's hair fell softly down around her shoulders framing her face. Since she was part veela her hair gave off a silver glow. 

"You're going to knock him dead. You look very pretty," Kendall approved. 

"Zanks," replied Gabrielle. "Oh shoot! I should git going or I might be late. Hey, do you think you could come with me? I really don't vant to go zere alone." 

"Yeah, sure. Just let me grab my coat," Kendall did just that and then they both headed for the door.

*`' *`' *

Meanwhile, Heavan and Laura sat on Heavan and Oliver's couch in their apartment. Laura was at her worst. Normally dressed to the tip of fashion, Laura was dressed in sweats and a baggy sweatshirt. She had black tear streaks down her cheek from where her mascara had run from crying. 

"WWWWWHHHHHHYYYYY!! GOD, OH WHY!!!" bellowed Laura as she sobbed onto Heavan's shoulder, leaving puddles of black tears on her white shirt. 

Heavan didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She knew the pain of heartache and rejection for she had been there many times. 

Oliver peeked his head around the corner of the living room wall. After seeing the sight of the two girls he gave a look of urgency, but Heavan took it as a sign of sympathy. 

"Hey, why don't I get us some sodas while you find something on TV?" Heavan suggested. 

"Ah…ah…. ah, okay," Laura whimpered. Heavan handed her the remote and left the room. 

"SO when do I get the use of the living room back?" asked Oliver as Heavan entered the kitchen. 

"Just as soon as I make a phone call," Heavan answered as she dialed the phone. 

"'Ello," answered a male's voice. 

"Hey! George, can I speak to Danielle please?" 

"Yeah, hold on a minute." In the background you could hear a rustling noise as the phone was passed.

"Yes, Heavan?" drawled Danielle. 

"Laura is here and she soooo depressed. What should I do?" asked Heavan. 

"It's Laura we're talking about. Have her get all dolled up, go out to eat, and then go dancing. Duh! An idiot could have thought of that! Well, wait. I am talking to you, aren't I?" Danielle snickered followed by a giggle. 

"Ah, what nice friends I have," Heavan rolled her eyes. "Well better go so I can put the plan into action. Thanks! Bye!" Heavan hung-up and returned to the living room. As she walked in Laura was engrossed in an episode of the Osbournes. 

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's say we get dressed–up, go out to eat, and the dancing?" Heavan offered hopefully. 

"Sounds great! But I don't have anything to wear and I am definitely not going out looking like this," Laura said running her hand up and down indicating she thought she looked horrible. Heavan was relieved to see and hear Laura acting more like herself. 

"Well, we could always express order something by owl," Heavan smirked.

"We could," Laura, said wide eyed. "Do you have any catalogs?" 

"Yeah, hold on one minute," Heavan said as she walked to the bookshelf and grabbed the stack of catalogs delivered just yesterday. They both sat cross-legged on the couch and acted like schoolgirls while looking at the clothes. After about thirty-six minutes Laura had found what she wanted. And since she was at it, Heavan decided to get a new outfit too. 

Heavan called the toll free number and had the clothes ordered and on their way in minutes. While the girls waited for the parcels to arrive, they did their hair and make-up. Just as they finished there was a peck at the door. 

"Oliver, could you get that?" Heavan pleaded. 

"Yes, dear!" Oliver answered with a shake of his head and a laugh. A few seconds later, Oliver knocked on the door. "Here you go ladies!" 

"Thanks, hon! Oh, would you like to come with us?" Heavan asked. Laura spun her head around and stared wide-eyed at him with a look of worry like she was pleading with him to say no. She wanted a night free of all males. Well, except for those who would hopefully notice her tonight. 

Oliver, seeing the look, answered, "Um…a no. That's, um, okay. Let it be a girl's night out." 

"Well if you're sure…" Heavan shrugged dumbfounded for see didn't see the look on Laura's face. 

Laura turned back around relieved and offered, "Let's get dressed and out of here. This should be good for me." They tore into the packages and began to dress. 

As they finished, the girls stared at each other with looks of satisfaction. Laura was dressed in a long-sleeved tight, blue shirt with just a few strips of criss-crossed cloth for a back, a very short jean skirt that hung just above the "forbidden zone". She wore her hair down with her curls gleaming like they were wet with the perfect amount of glitter added. She topped of the look with knee-high boots. 

Heavan was in a pair of glittery hip-huggers, which also hung low. She had on a one-shoulder long-sleeved black and red designed shirt that allowed her to show off her newly sculptured body she desperately wanted. Her hair was pulled into a high, half ponytail with the ends curled and a jeweled headband. 

"I think we are ready for a night on the town. What about you?" asked Laura. 

"Definitely! Lets go!" The girls high-fived and grabbed their coats. 

"Don't wait up dear," Laura said to Oliver sarcastically. 

Heavan rolled her eyes and then planted a kiss on him, "Bye." They then left the apartment and hopped into Heavan's car. 

*`' *`' *

Kendall and Gabrielle's cab pulled up in front of Selise's restaurant. "Vow! Ve're 'ere already," Gabrielle, said amazed. 

"Don't tell me your scared," Kendall said. 

"Vell, just a little bit," Gabrielle smiled weakly. 

"Don't be! You look great and you're about to go out with a guy who adores you," Kendall said meaningfully. She herself had waited a long, long time for a guy to take notice of her. If she only knew that there was. 

"Okay, just valk inside vith me and then I guess I should continue from zere on my own. Vat vill you do? I feel 'orrible leaving you!" Gabrielle sympathized. 

"Don't worry about me! I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Maybe I'll go over to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and pick up some more fizz bee whiz bees!" Kendall laughed. Man did she love those things! 

"Okay, then. 'Ere ve go," said Gabrielle as they entered the restaurant. 

Since it wasn't a well, upscale restaurant, it was a seat yourself place. So the two girls had to stand on tippy-toes in order to see over people. Finally Kendall spotted Harry in a booth and told Gabrielle. 

"Zanks! Guess I'll see you back at zee dorms," Gabrielle said and waved goodbye as she walked towards Harry. 

"Good luck!" Kendall yelled to her, but the noise inside was so loud she doubted Gabrielle heard her. Kendall watched until her friend was seated and then turned around to leave. As she stepped outside she got the feeling someone was watching her. She turned around and saw nothing. She shook the feeling off and started down the main road towards all the shops. 

Just as Kendall left the parking lot, Heavan's car pulled up. The two girls stepped out and speed-walked to the door, eager to get the party started. As they walked in they could only find one spot available, a booth. They walked over and sat down. The waitress came by and took their drink orders. 

"You know what? It kind of feels good to be a free women again," Laura laughed. She then flopped her hands onto the table sending her fork off and onto the floor. She bent down to grab it when another hand did the same. She looked up into the green eyes she knew only all to well.


End file.
